dawnoftheblazingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Sagestar
Sagestar is a short-haired, gray tabby she-cat with white toes, a white muzzle, and a white chest, along with forest-green eyes. __TOC__ Dawn Of The Blazing Battle series ''Book 1'' Sagekit is awoken by Echodawn and Beetlekit quarreling. Echodawn pads over to her and mumbles under her breath, "Ignorant scraps." Sagekit flicks her ear and says, "I think they're cute." She follows Beetlekit and Birchkit to Brightflower's den and find Leafpaw later in the morning. Leafpaw is vainly attempting to teach Beetlekit about herbs, and he doesn't seem interested in the least. Sagekit comes in and is willing to learn, and Beetlekit scoffs and scampers away. Echodawn is with Sagekit in the Nursery most of the time. Sagekit sees her as a great warrior, and wants her to be her mentor. She is seen mastering a hunter's crouch under Echodawn's orders. When Sagepaw is made a apprentice, Echodawn is assigned her mentor. She's very strict and pushes her apprentice to the limit, which Sagepaw doesn't mind. Sagepaw, on the night of a gathering, sees Beetlepaw and Birchpaw sneak off to Snakerocks. She follows them, oblivious to the danger of adders. When Sagepaw is almost bit by one, Echodawn leaps in and kills it before it could reach her. She snarls at Beetlepaw and Birchpaw for almost killing her. Sagepaw gets suspicious when she notices Beetlepaw is getting unexplained wounds. She stares at him while he's sleeping, and Birchpaw teases her about it, saying that she likes Beetlepaw. After much training Sagepaw becomes Sagepetal, along with Beetleflame and Birchpoppy. Echodawn is seen to have the look of pride on her face, but also her eyes flashing like she just saw a juicy peice of prey. The next day, her mentor Echodawn disappears. When she is confirmed to be dead, Sagepetal is devastated. Beetleflame tells her she went to the Dark Forest; and Sagepetal goes into a period of mental stress, knowing her mentor and kin was evil and dead. She comes to her senses when she thinks about Beetleflame and his wounds. She confronts him about it, and he admits that he is also from the Dark Forest. Sagepetal is enraged at this, because he was the one that she really cared about. Sagepetal is still stressed about Echodawn and Beetleflame, and couldn't forget about their lies. Beetleflame disappears, and her heart tears in two when she finds out he is in SwiftClan. It only makes her mood worse and she can't bear to look at her clanmates anymore. Fadedpaw's mentor Lightfeather was injured and couldn't train her. Sagepetal mentors Fadedpaw, getting distracted by the thought of Beetleflame. Fadedpaw later becomes Fadedheart, and she feels proud, something she hadn't felt in a while. After her father Robinfleck retires, Sagepetal takes his place as deputy. SwiftClan attacks FlightClan, and Sagepetal desperately looks for Beetleflame. She doesn't see him, and after the battle, he appears over the body of a silver tabby cat. She approaches him, snapping at him for leaving her. Beetleflame is sorry, and explains why he had to join SwiftClan in order to kill Chain. Sagepetal understands, and a flash of lightning appears behind her before she confesses to Beetleflame that she is in love with him. Beetleflame says he loves her too, and they officially become mates. They notice that the storm is close, and leave. Sagepetal watches him jump off the rock for a second and thinks about how she feels like Sage''star'' with Beetleflame by her side. They head back to camp, to find Poisonstar dead. Sagepetal is greif-stricken and comments to his body about how he was a better leader than she could ever be. That day, her and Leafflower travel to the Moonpool to get her nine lives. She meets Poisonstar, Moleshadow, Brightflower, Leopardsprint, Calicoclaw, Cobrafire, and Gracekit. Noticing there's only eight, her vision turns to darkness and Echodawn appears to give her a life. Sagepetal is frozen in shock when her aunt gives her a life of pride, completing her nine lives ritual and becoming Sagestar. Sagestar is carrying Beetleflame's kits in the end. She is seen talking with her mate, revealing she is pregnant. She expected Beetleflame to be happy, but he is horrified. ''Book 2'' Beetleflame ignores her in the moons to come. He seems to be interested in another she-cat named Dapplewhisker, much to Sagestar's disgust. She tells herself to keep calm and be polite around the snobby she-cat for the sake of Beetleflame. Meanwhile, Willowpaw and Flamepaw become apprentices, Willowpaw being the medicine cat apprentice and Flamepaw getting Dapplewhisker as a mentor. A quarrel takes place at the DesertClan border when a DesertClan cat Viperpaw sees Willowpaw picking herbs near the bushes that mark the border. FlightClan warriors show up and tell Viperpaw's patrol off, but Willowpaw wonders why he got so fired up. Sagestar is lying in the medicine cat den a few moons later, when she heard yowling and hissing. Horrified, she realizes DesertClan is invading. She attempts to get up but feels a pain in her stomach-- and knows it's time. She gets Willowpaw's attention, and the apprentice guards her protectively all the while helping her give birth. She is almost done when Viperpaw appears at the entrance of the den. Viperpaw pounces at Willowpaw, screeching. Willowpaw fights back, but Viperpaw pins her down due to her lack of experience. He hisses at her, saying he likes her, completely surprising the medicine cat apprentice and the leader. Willowpaw asks why he's attacking her, and Viperpaw replies that she ruined him. He explains how ever since he started liking her, he was failing his leader and his mentor, and after explaining says he's going to kill her. Willowpaw is terrified and says she never loved him, making Viperpaw just sink his claws deeper into her chest. Sagestar yowls at him to stop, but he regards her with a hiss. Viperpaw holds his claws up, ready to slice Willowpaw's neck, which would instantly kill her. But as he does, Flamepaw comes bounding in and knocks him to the hard, stone wall, leaving a splatter of blood where he hit as he dies. Flamepaw makes sure her sister is okay, and glances at Sagestar, who is still kitting. Willowpaw helps Sagestar, and in the end she has one she-kit. Maplebay of DesertClan is outside, fighting with Willowpaw and Flamepaw, who are guarding the den. He manages to get through, seeing his apprentice dead. He lets out a yowl of fury and pounces at Sagestar, who is too weak to fight. He slashes her cheek, making her bleed. It was then that the warrior let out a hiss, and the two turn to see Dapplewhisker tugging at the tom's tail. Maplebay turns his attention to Dapplewhisker and attacks her, but the she-cat was quick and tears his skin on his shoulder, making deadly clawmarks. Maplebay screams in pain and stumbles away, leaving Dapplewhisker victorious. Sagestar asks why she helped her, since they both were enemies. Dapplewhisker smiles somberly at her and says that Sagestar belongs with Beetleflame, not her, and what she did was wrong; she could never betray her clan leader. Sagestar is happy for the warrior-- and realizes even though she was snobby and vain, her loyalty was better than any cat she had ever met. The two share an understanding, and the warrior helps her carry her kit to Beetleflame now that the battle is over. Beetleflame sees the two she-cats walking over to him and he stiffens, seeing the kit in Dapplewhisker's jaws. She drops the kit at his paws, and he backs away a inch, not sure what to do. Sagestar touches her nose to his and tells him that this is Shiverkit, his daughter. Moons later, Sagestar is appointing patrols with her new deputy, Iceshimmer. Shiverkit comes up to her, saying she has found a cat out in the wilderness. There they find a blue kit with white stripes and take him into the Clan, naming him Frozenkit. Not long after, Amberstare and her three brothers Blackattack, Brackenpelt and Tealspot get their warrior names. She notices Frozenpaw's crush on Amberstare and is amused. She gives her daughter and her friends their warrior names; Shiverclaw, Heathertear and Frozenivy.